kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
In a Flash
In a Flash is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. This marks the return of Karen Green. Synopsis Beetle and Wasp team up to fight Cyber while the creator of the new Hyperdriver weapon's creator arrives. Plot Beetle and Cyber fight as Cyber tries to get Beetle back on track. They then lock up and Beetle says, “I know who the real enemy is!” Cyber remains in shield mode. Jennifer is being observed by the doctor and asks her questions about her dreams. She says that she sees a faceless woman and child who is possibly the child’s mother. She then says that she sees a shifter preparing to attack them. The doctor tells her that he can help relieve her of these visions. Terry tells Brett to look up Eric and he finds out that him and his family were killed by a shifter 3 years ago. Eric wakes up and wonders why he’s in a cell. Terry comes and then asks him if he remembers fighting him. Eric says no and tells Terry to let him out. Terry then asks him about what happened to his family. Eric explains that his family was killed by a scorpion shifter and that he was the only survivor. Terry then tells Eric that he witnessed him transform into the scorpion shifter. Eric is confused and claims that he has no clue. Terry says that he saw him transform. Eric tells Terry to let him out. Terry refuses and Eric transforms and breaks the bars. He throws Terry out the window and Terry transforms. Beetle and Wasp begin to double team Cyber and Cyber finally enters break form. Beetle and Wasp prepare for their finishers, but Cyber then uses Timebreaker mode and so does Beetle. They both hit Wasp with a Rider Kick. Wasp is forced to dimorph. Judy is confused. Matthew and Lance explain how they found out about Judy’s plan. Lance regained his memory earlier that day before the fake Matthew came. Lance says that he told Matthew everything about NEO, and how they actually killed V3 and stole the driver. He then says that NEO has been making shifter-human hybrids. Matthew laughs saying that she actually got a shifter to mimic him. Judy laughs, saying that she didn’t have to. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Glitch comes and attacks both men. He then dimorphs revealing himself as a mimic Matthew. He then asks Matthew if he remembers him. He then turns into his shifter form. Matthew is in shock, as he looks into the eyes of the shifter who killed his father. Judy then turns into a shifter herself and they both beat Cyber and Beetle. Terry tries to calm Eric down, but Eric then begins to turn into a shifter. Eric is about to kill Terry but turns back to normal. He then realizes that he is a shifter and then runs away. Matthew arrives and tells Terry that Judy wants his help. Terry goes with Matthew, but it is revealed that its Glitch when Terry gets a call from the real Matthew who tells about NEO. Terry tries to sneak off but get surrounded by NEO troopers. Judy arrives at CyberVex and tells Walsh to have the creator of the Hyperdrive weapon meet her at the top of the CyberVex building. The creator then arrives.